


asshole in the streets, sub in the sheets

by marmolita



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Lots of Cum, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Stimulation, Under-negotiated Kink, has mentions of background het ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6253204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It turns out that Harvey Bullock is a handsy drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	asshole in the streets, sub in the sheets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/gifts).



> Takes place roughly during season 1 when Jim and Barbara are broken up. I don't think there are really any warnings required, but the kink negotiation is minimal at best.
> 
> paperclipbitch, I hope this is the kind of thing you were looking for! The title is pretty much taken straight from your prompt. This fic is probably the most pornographic thing I've ever written, partially because I had to watch a whole lot of porn for research purposes and partially because Jim and Harvey are just those kind of guys. This isn't actually the fandom we matched on at all but I'm glad that I wrote it, and that it inspired me to read some other Gotham fics. I appreciate that it is a truth universally acknowledged that Jim Gordon must be in want of a dick in his mouth and someone talking dirty to him.
> 
> A million thanks as usual to [misswonderheart](http://misswonderheart.tumblr.com) for cheerleading and beta and providing me with A+ dirty talk dialogue! Where would I be without you? <3

It turns out that Harvey Bullock is a handsy drunk. Jim's seen Harvey striking out with women in bars more times than he can count after putting a hand where it wasn't wanted; Harvey usually finds his way to the pros when Jim heads home.

Tonight, though, instead of at a bar they're alone in Harvey's apartment. It's a dump, takeout containers and clothes strewn everywhere, but it feels more comfortable than Barbara's empty penthouse. Jim can't exactly remember how they ended up sprawled on the couch with empty bottles surrounding them. Harvey's arm is slung around his shoulders and Harvey's hand is on his knee while he relates a story about wandering into a kinky sex club by accident. _Definitely_ a handsy drunk.

"And then this gorgeous woman comes over, curves in all the right places, I'm telling you, Jim. She's got these thigh high stiletto boots, leather miniskirt, this fucking, I dunno, _bodice_ thing that barely covers her boobs. And she says to me, she says, 'You wanna play with me, baby?'"

Jim laughs, half at Harvey's impression of the woman and half at the way Harvey feels like he has to pretend he doesn't know the word "bodice." "So what'd you do? You just leave?"

"Hell, no!" Harvey thumps Jim's knee for emphasis. "I got on my damn knees, did what she told me, and said thank you for it." Jim chokes a little, heat rising in his cheeks. "Best sex I'd ever had, and she didn't even let me fuck her."

Smiling, Jim asks, "What did she have you do? Lick her boots?"

Harvey's hand settles firmly a little above Jim's knee, and he says, "Nah. She tied me up, hands behind the back, you know? Sat down at a table with a snack and put me under it, had me lick her pussy while she chatted with her friends."

"And that turned you on?" It's a cover question, even though Jim doesn't want to admit it. He's not sure if it's the alcohol or just the fact that he's lonely and horny, but he finds that he doesn't mind Harvey's hand creeping up his thigh at all.

"Oh, that was just the beginning. You know, guys like us, we gotta be tough, right? We gotta be in control. Don't you ever wish you could give it up, just for an hour? Just drop the tough guy routine, let someone else call the shots. Don't tell me you never thought about it."

"Maybe," Jim allows, reaching for one of the bottles that's not quite empty and draining it.

"I'm telling you, you don't really get it until you do it. Not until you're begging, and your dick is hard as a rock, and if you please her just right then maybe, maybe she'll let you come." Jim shifts a little, legs falling farther apart as Harvey's hand inches closer to where his cock is starting to get hard in his pants. "You ever try it? With Barbara maybe?" Harvey leans in, lips close to Jim's ear. "Ever get fucked in the ass with a strap-on?"

"Jesus, Harv," he breathes, blood rushing south fast enough to make him lightheaded. "No." Harvey's hand settles over his crotch, palm rubbing lightly over his erection.

"She taught me a thing or two, you know. If you wanted, I could . . ." Jim can't help the sound that comes out of his mouth when Harvey squeezes him. He's not sure who moves first, but their mouths crash together, hot and dirty and tasting of whiskey. Jim grabs fistfuls of Harvey's collar and tugs him in close, shoving his tongue into Harvey's mouth. Harvey responds willingly, sucking his tongue before moving off, moustache and beard scratching across Jim's cheek as he kisses his way up his jaw.

“Thought you might want it, but I didn’t know how bad," Harvey murmurs, lips touching his ear. "You _do_ want it bad, don’t you Jim?” He rubs his hand firmly over Jim's cock, and Jim can’t help gasping. Jim's not going to answer the question but Harvey's not wrong. He turns his head to recapture Harvey's mouth, and Harvey's hand moves over his cock again, and suddenly he’s fighting his way out of his shirt and trying to get his hands down Harvey’s pants.

Harvey catches his wrists before he can touch him, though, shoving him back into the couch. "Slow down, Gordon, Christ. You're missing the whole point." Jim's cheeks and ears are burning but he backs off, trying to get his already too-fast breathing under control. "Good, there you go. You're gonna be so good, aren't you. Now I'm gonna let you go, and you're going to go into the bedroom and take off your clothes. Got it?"

Not trusting his voice, Jim nods sharply, and Harvey releases him. He breathes, once, twice, swallows, then gets up off the couch and walks into the bedroom without looking back. Harvey's bedroom isn't quite as much of a disaster as the rest of his apartment, but it's still a mess. Jim strips out of the rest of his clothes and sets them down, crushing the voice inside his head asking him what the hell he thinks he's doing. _Give it up, just for an hour._ Harvey didn't say what to do after getting naked, but he doesn't really need to think about it. Jim has a very vivid imagination, and he can picture what Harvey did with that dominatrix. He sinks to his knees at the foot of the bed and crosses his wrists behind his back like he's getting arrested.

Harvey's footsteps move heavily through the living room; there's some rustling in the bathroom, then he walks into the bedroom and stops short. "Fuck. You sure you never . . . ?"

"Shut up," Jim replies testily. "Are we gonna do this or not?"

"Yeah, yeah." Harvey tosses something on the bed, and Jim half wants to look and see and half just wants to stare at the impressive erection tenting Harvey's pants. He's given hand jobs before, back in the army, and sucked cock a few times, but it's been a while since he's been with a man; he didn't realize he missed it until now. Harvey's hand comes down on the top of Jim's head, slides around his cheek, and then Harvey's thumb is pushing at the corner of his lips and Jim opens his mouth and sucks it in. Harvey makes a satisfied sound, then pulls his thumb out, trailing a wet line over Jim's lower lip and chin. "You want me to stop, just say so," Harvey says, then unbuckles his belt and shoves his pants and underwear down. His hand comes back to Jim's head, grabbing him by one ear and tugging until Jim's opening up for his dick.

He eases in slowly, and Jim finds himself eagerly leaning forward for more, lips folded over his teeth, tonguing at the underside of Harvey's cock. "Shit," Harvey says, voice rough. "You let people think you're a goody two-shoes but how many of them know you're such a cock slut? Mouth like that on you, I bet lots of guys want to shut you up good."

Jim moans as his cock jumps against his belly, smearing precum over his stomach. He takes Harvey in deeper, nose brushing against pubic hair, starting to choke a little but not really caring. There's something intoxicating about having the mask of the hardened cop stripped away from him, leaving behind the part of him that he usually tries to keep pushed down deep.

When Harvey pulls out of his mouth, it's that part of him that makes him follow along with lips and tongue, desperate for more, until Harvey stops him with a hand on his head. Jim pulls himself together enough to say, "What's the problem? Don't you wanna fuck my mouth?"

Harvey grabs his own dick and jerks it roughly a couple of times. "Hell yeah I do, but I've got a better idea. Get on the bed, on your back. Hands above your head."

Jim does as he's told, finally noticing what Harvey had retrieved earlier: lube, a condom, and a pair of handcuffs. He reaches up to grab hold of the slats on the headboard, gut twisting with nerves and arousal. To offset the nerves, he plants his feet and spreads his legs, figuring that if he acts like he knows what he's doing it'll trick Harvey into not noticing how tense he is. Harvey strips off the rest of his clothes and comes around with the handcuffs, threading them around the slat and clicking them in place around Jim's wrists. "Hope you've got the keys for those," Jim says. "Don't think you want to have to explain this one to the Captain."

"Fuck you, Gordon."

"Thought that's what you were gonna do."

"Maybe I ought to put a gag on you, hmm? You need something more solid to shut you up?" Harvey's hands settle on Jim's knees, pushing them farther apart, and Jim can't help the shiver that runs through his body. Harvey laughs. "Should've figured you'd be into that. Don't come yet, okay?" And then Harvey's hand is on his balls, and Harvey's mouth is on his dick, and Jim's arms jerk helplessly against the cuffs. He's never been blown by a guy with facial hair before, and Harvey's beard tickles his balls when he goes down far enough.

"H--Hey," Jim manages after a while, "if you don't want me to come you better lay off." There's a wet pop as his dick slips out of Harvey's mouth, and then there's a slick finger probing at his asshole. Jim draws in a sharp breath and tenses up, no longer nearly as close to orgasm as he was a moment before.

"Relax," Harvey says. "You suck cock like a pro but you never had anyone touch your ass?" Jim doesn't dignify that with a response, because there's nothing he could say that wouldn't be embarrassing. He tries to relax, and Harvey's finger keeps moving, circling over and over until it finally pushes inside. The sensation is different but not bad, and Jim blows out a breath and pushes back a little. "Yeah, there you go," Harvey says, putting his mouth back on Jim's dick and sucking him until he's fully erect again. He keeps moving his finger, in and out, then pushing in further, pressing up, searching for--

"Jesus fuck, _fuck_!"

"You like that, huh?" Jim opens his eyes, not sure when he closed them, and Harvey's pulled off of his dick and is smirking at him. Cocky motherfucker, and Jim is about to call him that, but Harvey rubs his prostate again and Jim just groans, too turned on to be ashamed of how needy he sounds. Another finger joins the first, and Harvey's still talking but Jim's only barely listening anymore. ". . . gonna fuck you so good, you'll feel it for days. You're gonna beg me for it, Jim, you're gonna beg me to touch you, and you're gonna come so damn hard you see stars."

"You better-- aahhhh," Jim pants, "you better have the goods to back that up, Harv."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, I don't hear any begging yet." Harvey licks a stripe up Jim's dick, laughs at the clanking of the handcuffs against the headboard slats when Jim writhes, and continues with the inexorable slide of his fingers. In and out and in and out and every time Jim starts to wonder when he's going to just get on with it already Harvey will hit his prostate again and makes him lose track of time for a while.

Eventually two fingers become three, stretching him wide open, and Jim rocks his hips back as best as he can to meet Harvey's fingers. He's getting into a good rhythm, with Harvey brushing just the right place over and over, and he thinks maybe, maybe he could come just from this, when Harvey's hands suddenly pull away and leave him empty. Jim thinks, _this is it,_ Harvey's going to fuck him now, and he keeps his eyes shut and his head back on the pillow, but there's no sound of a condom wrapper, no pressure against his ass, and after a minute he blinks his eyes open and looks up.

Harvey's standing off at the foot of the bed, idly stroking himself. "W--What are you doing?" Jim asks. Harvey just raises an eyebrow.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Not fucking me, that's what."

"Oh, is that what you want? Maybe if you ask nicely." Jim twists against the cuffs, rubs his ass against the bed, but he can't get any friction. Maybe if he could just turn halfway over, he thinks desperately, he could rub off against the sheets. He feels, strangely, like that would be admitting defeat. It also wouldn't be nearly as satisfying as getting Harvey's hands or mouth on his dick again either.

"You're such an asshole," he says, pretending that watching Harvey jerk off isn't turning him on more than he already was.

"Yeah, what else is new?" Harvey stops stroking to lick his palm, and Jim rocks his hips up, humping the air involuntarily.

"Just-- fucking get over here and fuck me," Jim grits out. Harvey just watches him, stroking himself long and steady, and Jim sighs and adds, "Please."

"Oh, that's better." Harvey says. "But can you be a little more specific? I'm not sure I quite understood your request."

Jim bites his lip, hating the way that his cock gets harder as his cheeks burn redder. He tries to make up for it by pouring as much sarcasm as he can into his words. "Detective," he says slowly, "will you _please_ come over here and put your dick in my ass?"

Harvey shrugs, says, "I guess that'll have to do," and finally comes back to the bed. He rolls on the condom and slicks himself up, then reaches over and unlocks the cuffs. Jim starts to reach out to touch-- himself, Harvey, he's not entirely sure, but Harvey catches his wrists before he can and says, "I didn't say you could touch." Okay, so maybe he can't get his hands on him, but there are ways around that. Jim lunges forward and kisses Harvey, all tongue and wet lips and yeah, Harvey's kissing back before he realizes it, pushing Jim back down on the bed, laying over him, body heat so close to Jim's aching dick, and then--

"Oh no you don't," Harvey says, pulling away. "Damn. Thought you were gonna trick me with that slut mouth, didn't you?" Jim's breathing hard, but he gives up and lets Harvey manhandle him onto his knees, then cuff his hands behind his back. He waits to have his face shoved into the bed and to have Harvey pound him from behind, but instead Harvey lays back and pulls Jim to straddle his hips. "You're gonna show me exactly how much you want this," Harvey says, guiding Jim with one hand on his hips while his other hand holds his dick in place. It's a difficult prospect with his hands behind his back; he can't get any leverage beyond what his own straining muscles can provide. But when Harvey's pushed him down enough that he feels the pressure of Harvey's cock on his ass, Jim takes a deep breath and sinks down onto it.

He takes too much, too fast, and no matter how hot it is to hear the way Harvey groans, he has to stop. Jim's thighs tremble a little with the strain, hovering with Harvey's dick halfway into his ass, and he focuses on breathing until the initial discomfort passes. "You gotta be an overachiever, don't you?" Harvey asks when Jim slides down another inch.

"Thought you wanted to see how much I want it."

"Jesus." Harvey's hands tighten on Jim's hips, keeping him from moving too fast, so Jim starts rocking back and forth, tiny motions that gradually loosen him up. It's different from having fingers inside, wider and longer, and when Jim leans back a little to keep from overbalancing, Harvey's cock brushes over his prostate and sends sparks up his spine. Jim groans deeply and lifts up, settling back down more firmly. "Yeah," Harvey says, "just like that, there you go, Jim. God, you're so fucking tight." Breathing hard, Jim repeats the motion, slowly and steadily, getting closer and closer to the feeling he had when Harvey was fingering him earlier, only better, fuller, _more_.

His heart is racing and it's like everything inside him is tensing up, drawing tighter, a bowstring pulled tight and one pluck away from snapping. Beads of sweat drip down his face and his back with the strain, but he can't quite get that last little push he needs. He tugs against the cuffs, wishing he could just get a hand on his dick, but he can't, and if he falls forward onto Harvey he'll lose this perfect angle. Harvey's hands are running up and down his sides, over his thighs, over his hips, coming around to cup his ass as he moves, and it's so close to being what he needs. "Puh-- Please, Harv, please just-- oh god, I need--"

"Yeah," Harvey breathes, "yeah, say it."

"Please touch me," Jim gasps. "I need to come, please let me come, please Harvey," and Harvey's hand closes around his dick, warm and tight and still slick from earlier, and it only takes a couple of strokes before Jim slides down in just the right spot again and his climax overtakes him. He's not quite sure if the sound he makes quite counts as a scream but it's something, and he comes with such force that the first spurt hits him in the chin. It seems to go on forever, Harvey rolling his hips in tight circles to keep rubbing his prostate as his cock shoots more and more come, covering them both.

"Christ," Harvey mutters as Jim pitches forward, his thighs losing their last bit of strength. Harvey catches him before he crashes down altogether, then fumbles at the cuffs. Jim's dimly aware of one side clicking open, then he's getting rolled into his back, limp as a rag doll, and Harvey starts thrusting into him hard and fast. He shudders with aftershocks every time Harvey's cock brushes that spot again, just on the verge of crossing into oversensitized discomfort, and then Harvey is groaning out his own release into Jim's shoulder.

It seems like an hour before Jim catches his breath, but it's probably only a few minutes. He weakly shoves at Harvey's shoulder until Harvey rolls off of him, then lifts up onto his elbows, making a face at the sticky mess all over the both of them. "Fuck," he sighs, dropping his head back down and rubbing at his wrists.

Harvey laughs. "Told you, didn't I?"

Jim swats at Harvey with the cuff that's still dangling from his right hand. "Shut up and get this off me so I can take a shower," he grumbles.

Later, when he's toweling off his hair, he asks, "So, did you ever see her again? The dominatrix?"

"Sure," Harvey replies. "Didn't I tell you? That's the story of how I met Fish Mooney."

**Author's Note:**

> So I did a whole lot of googling about prostate massage, prostate orgasms, first time anal sex, what does it feel like to have your prostate stimulated, etc., but the fact remains that I do not personally have a prostate so this is entirely speculation on my part. If I got something totally wrong, I apologize, and please let me know so I don't make the same mistake next time.


End file.
